Soul of Flame
by Tsunaske
Summary: A young tactician sets off on a journey and meets powerful friends
1. The New Beggining

I'm new at this Fan Fiction thing so don't say it stinks just give me advice on how to do better. When I put around my words it means they're thinking it.This chapter is called... The New Beginning.  
  
A tactician named Kai is running away from some soldiers in a castle. He's right in front of an open gate.  
  
I'm gonna make it! Thought Kai One of the soldiers say, "Oh no you don't!" The soldier throws a spear at a lever and the gate starts to close. The gate gets to the bottom and Kai slides under just in time. "I'm free!" ,says Kai.  
  
He gets so happy that he runs through a forest and runs into an Archer. "Watch where your going kid I was trying to hunt some deer for food.",says the archer.The archer looks at a badge that says Royal Tactician on Kai's shirt. "You're the Royal Tactician?",says the archer. "I was until now. I ran away.",says Kai.The archer bows. "I'm sorry I was so rude.My name is Satoro." "Hello Satoro I'm Kai." "So why did you run away from the castle?",says Satoro. "They were planning on using my tactical knowledge to rob other countries.",says Kai. "Well I'm all alone out here and I could use a tactician... would you like to journey with me?",says Satoro. "Sure.",says Kai.  
  
They journey to a new country called Denobia.  
  
"Ahh were finally here.",says Kai. "And it's a good thing too cause I don't think I could of walked any more.",says Satoro. "And also we need to get more food and more arrows for you.",says Kai. Just then some soldiers drag in a Cavalier in chains. They throw him in a jail. "I wonder what happened over there?",says Satoro. They walk over to the jail. "Lets go in.",says Satoro. "I'm not going.",says Kai. "Why not?",says Satoro. "If I go in the guards will see that I'm the Royal Tactician and will take me back.", says Kai.  
  
So Satoro walks in alone. "What did the Cavalier do?",Satoro asks the soldier. "Why should I tell you?",says the guard. Satoro knocks the soldier to the ground and puts an arrow at his throught. "You tell me or this arrow goes straight through your throat.",says Satoro. "Ok.The Lord of this land said the Cavalier was getting too strong so he said that we dshould put him in jail and kill him at night.",says the soldier. Satoro kills the soldier and takes the keys. He unlocks the Cavaliers jail cell. "Thanks my name is Ronnen.",says the Cavalier named Ronnen. "No problem I'm Satoro and the tactician standing outside is Kai. Kai walks in. "Well we better go.",says Kai. "Could I come with you two?",says Ronnen. "Sure.",says Satoro. They walk out side and there are two shamen and three soldiers. "Well Kai we'll get to see how good of a tactician you really are.",says Satoro.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I will not write the next chapter untill I get at least 1 review.Bye. 


	2. The First Battles

I know I didn't put what my characters look like but I will in the next chapter the next chapter is gonna be a really big chapter.So you better read the next chapter or you won't understand anything.In this chapter I introduce my favorite made-up character he's the mage.This chapter is called... The First Battles.  
  
"Ok there are two shaman three soldiers.Both of you go attack the soldiers.",says Kai. Satoro shoots two arrows at one of the soldiers and kills that soldier.Ronnen pulls out his sword and stabs the soldier in the heart and kills him.One of the shaman blasts Ronnen away.And the other one blasts Satoro away.The blasts knock both of them unconcious.The third one walks up to Kai and charges up a blast and just then a mage comes and fires lighning at the last shaman and kills it. "Thanks.",says Kai. "No problem.",says the mage.Satoro and Ronnen wake up. "Oh sorry my name is Kai.And the archer is Satoro and the cavalier is Ronnen.",says Kai. "Hello my name is Tsunaske.And why were you fighting these fools?",says Tsunaske. "Well the people around here pretty much hate us.",says Kai. "And why is that?",says Tsunaske. "Because I ran away from a castle and If I'm found there is a 50,000 gold reward if someone catches me.And we just freed Ronnen from jail.And what are you doing here Tsunaske?",says Kai "Well I came here to save my friend Arothenia.When she dances strange things happen like the enemy turns into stone.And the Lord of this land found out about her power and kidnapped her.I'v been trying to get into the castle but its too hard.",says Tsunaske. "Leave it to me.",says Ronnen.He puts on really big armor and gets out a heavy spear and charges into the door and knocks it down.Everyone looks at him supprised. "Are you people coming or what?",says Ronnen.They all run to catch up with him.  
  
There are some soldiers hiding and Satoro fires his arrows at they're hearts and they all die.In front of them is a huge stone wall.Ronnen charges into it but he falls back. "Its too strong.",says Ronnen.Kai looked around and saw a long vine. "Satoro tie that vine to the end of one of your arrows and shoot it to the top of the castle.",says Kai.So Satoro did what Kai told him to do and they climbed up the wall.But of course Ronnen had to leave his horse behind.  
  
They got to the top snd there was a lot of soldiers. "I can get them.",says Tsunaske.He shoots thunder everywhere and kills the soldiers. "Lets go.",says Kai.They run to the end of the of the hall on the roof and meet up with a general. "This isn't good.",says Kai. "I am Faulkner,the black general.I have been ordered not to let anyone pass.",says the general. "You have to let us pass.",says Tsunaske. "To pass you have to kill me.",says Faulkner. "That can be optional.",says Ronnen.He charges at Faulkner.Faulkner pulls out his lance put it under Ronnen and flips him over. "Ahh!",says Ronnen.Tsunaske shoots thunder at him and Satoro shoots arrows but they don't affect them.Kai looks at Faulkner's armor. "There has to be a weak spot somewhere.",says Kai.He looks at his hands and they don't have armor on them. "Satoro shoot your arrow at his hand and Tsunaske shoot your thunder on the arrow.Satoro shoots his arrow and Tsunaske shoots thunder on the arrow and it becomes an electric arrow and it electricutes Faulkner and kills him. "How could I,Faulkner the black general loose?",says well you should know who said that.Ronnen gets up and picks up the dead body and moves it to the side.  
  
Tsunaske runs up to the door and hears a girl's scream. "I'm coming Arothenia!" he beats on the door but it won't open. "Ronnen would you?",says Tsunaske. "My pleasure.",says Ronnen.He charges the door down. And they see the Lord bloody and dead on the floor.And in there is a tall man wearing a black cloak. "Kanu is that you?",says Kai.  
To be continued...  
  
The next chapter won't be for a while because I have a lot to write in it. 


End file.
